1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text processing apparatus, and more particularly to a text processing apparatus with improved control on the arrangement of a information at the boundary of visible text area.
2. Related Background Art
There have already been made various inventions for line-end control of a word processor, an electronic typewriter or the like. For example the Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-50374 discloses a technology of terminating a line if a space or a hyphen is inserted in a specified "hot" zone at the end of a line. Also the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 53-39834 discloses a technology, if characters are entered beyond the right-hand margin, of finding a space or a hyphen closest to the right-hand margin in a specified zone at the end of a line and terminating a line at the space or hyphen, or, if the specified zone does not contain space nor hyphen, of soliciting the operator to insert a hyphen. Also the technologies related to the present invention are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,217,150, 3,466,604 and 4,138,719, but these resemble the above-mentioned technologies or combinations thereof.
The above-mentioned technologies are principally applied at the printing operation, but are not suitable to a word processor or an electronic typewriter employing the recent concept of providing a display exactly same as what is printed, or "What you see is what you get", achieved by recent progress in the display and editing technologies. On the other hand, in the conventional technology in which the display does not exactly correspond to what is printed, the line-end processing has to be done during printing, so that the operator is required to conduct the hypen insertion during the printing operation.